Ino's Harem
by Kara.Of.The.Fangirls
Summary: Sakura has been paired with nearly everyone in Narutobut what about Ino? A series of oneshots staring Ino and another Naruto character. Requests accepted!
1. Sasuke

So, welcome to Ino's Harem! I've seen a lot of stories/art work of Sakura with just about every Naruto character thinkable. But what about Ino? I'm trying to set Ino up with every Naruto character I find amusing. xDDD

After this, or if I get bored of Ino, I might start a Tenten's Harem, then Temari, then Hinata. Maybe after that, people I have NEVER seen Sakura with. Of course, this is if my ambition lasts. xDDD;

This chapter: Sasuke!

* * *

Ino looked up as the door jingled, and quickly looked back down again as she recognized the crest of black hair. There was only one reason the last Uchiha would bother visiting her flower shop.

As she watched him browse, the business-woman in her urged her to tell Sasuke what Sakura's favorite flower was. But the rest of her said the stay silent, and that was the part that won.

The blonde managed to ignore Sasuke as he strolled through the isles, but finally her morbid curiosity won out, and she glanced up. Sasuke was stopped at the display of daffodils, examining them with as blank a face as Ino had ever seen.

She gave a small smile of pride, anyways. It had taken a lot of time to get those daffodils set up right. But even if Sasuke didn't show it, she knew they were beautiful. _Sasuke doesn't always appreciate beautiful things._

Except, of course, Sakura. Just like last night.

**Flashback to last night**

Shikamaru and Choji had already left for their homes, and Ino was on her way to hers. She had heard the voices, instantly recognized them, though the words were indistinguishable.

She knew that she should move on. She didn't need to overhear whatever Sakura and Sasuke had to talk about. But if Ino had always done what was best for herself, she wouldn't have fallen in love with someone as unattainable as Sasuke.

The blonde kunoichi peeked around the corner, and was immediately sorry she had done so.

Sasuke was smiling.

Despite the situation, Ino's heart sped up as she saw that smile on his beautiful pale face. But that smile wasn't for her. She could see Sakura standing there, smiling up at Sasuke.

"Thanks, Sakura." Sasuke's voice emanated down the alley, and Ino finally looked away, biting her bottom lip to keep the tears down. No one needed to hear her cry. She'd known Sasuke wouldn't choose her. So, why did it hurt so much for that to be confirmed?

**Present.**

"Ino?"

Sasuke's voice broke through Ino's reverie. She looked up quickly, thoroughly startled.

Sasuke had an irritated look on his face, causing Ino to wonder how long she'd been off with the fairies.

She looked down, and saw that Sasuke was holding a bouquet of yellow daffodils in one hand, the appropriate amount of yen in the other. With a blank look on his face, he set the yen down on the counter.

Ino looked down at the yen, then at the daffodils. They were a brilliant, beautiful yellow, a pride to her flower shop. But they wouldn't be what Sakura would want.

She stared at the yen, her mind whirling as she debated within herself. Finally, blue eyes closed, and she shook her head, sighing softly. Before Sasuke could question her behavior, she pushed the yen back to him.

"The best flowers for Sakura would be pink roses." She told him quietly, forlornly. She'd already lost, why not at least let Sakura have her favorite flowers? She looked up at Sasuke, expecting a quick thanks and rush off to the roses.

Instead, he looked mildly puzzled. "I'll be sure to tell Lee." He responded, giving her back the yen. "I'd like these flowers wrapped."

Ino nodded obediently, and set to putting the flowers in the prettiest wrapping they had, not quite sure what had happened. Tell Lee about Sakura's favorite flowers? And what were those flowers he'd just bought for, then? While she tried to figure out the puzzle, she gave Sasuke back the daffodils, wrapped, with the tag waiting to be written on.

Sasuke nodded and accepted them. "Thank you. Do you have a pen?" He asked, holding the tag open.

Ino nodded silently again, not trusting her mouth to work properly if she allowed speech. She opened one of the drawers in the counter, and after a little digging, produced a pen, which she handed to him. What did he have to write that instant?

She watched him write, her curiosity almost to bursting, when he finally put the pen down, and gave a small smile, looking at his handiwork. He looked up, catching her eyes, burning with curiosity. "Would you like to read?"

Ino didn't need a second invitation. She knew that it would probably hurt to read it, but now she needed to know. Fingers trembling slightly, she opened to card and read.

_To: Ino, the most beautiful girl in Konoha._

_From: Sasuke, with love._

Ino looked up, just in time to catch Sasuke's lips pressing hard against her own. She didn't move. She didn't breathe. She suspected her heart had paused for that one glorious moment. _If this is another daydream...I hope it never stops._

It was just like one of her daydreams, for sure. Sasuke's lips were just as soft as she'd imagined. The adrenaline of happiness was even better.

Finally, too soon, Sasuke's lips parted from her. He looked at her flabbergasted expression, and gave a shrug, a small smirk playing on his face. "Sakura told me to write that. She told me what your favorite flower was, too."

The pieces clicked in Ino's mind. "Me? But why—."

"You talk too much." Sasuke replied, and Ino's voice cut off as his lips reunited with hers.


	2. Lee

Sorry this took so long! And even worse, it's not one that anyone requested! >;

My computer did a little dying, and now all I have is WordPad. Luckily, for some odd reason my internet is spell-checked.

I had this written up before I even posted the first one, so I felt that posting this would help me on the road to continuing this.

I apologize for making Ino emo, and for her not sounding drunk, or perhaps acting. I've only read about it (all my friends greatly dislike drinking), so I just winged it.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ino stared at her sake cup, unwilling to look up. The only thing to see would be Sasuke and Sakura's relentless PDA. If she had known they would be the subject of the party, or that she would be subjected to this display, the kunoichi would've told Sakura that she was sick, or another suitable excuse.

Instead, she got the sit here, getting drunker and drunker while she watched her best friend make out with the man she'd had a crush on since her years were in single digits.

"Come on, you two." Naruto laughed, one arm draped around Hinata. His teammates giggled like school children, instead of the jounin that they were. Who knew being in love made you so giddy? Certainly not Ino. Sasuke and Sakura did stop the make-out session, for which Ino was grateful.

That didn't fix her depression, however. _Maybe after another glass of sake,_ she thought, pouring it. She'd been drinking steadily since the announcement. Maybe if she drank enough, she'd do something rash, stupid. Anything to keep from giving up Sasuke.

Maybe she'd drink enough to get up from where she'd rooted herself. Maybe she'd drink enough to grow a spine, and give Sasuke a final kiss. Maybe he'd realize that that one kiss was better than all of Sakura's...

She glanced over at the two. With their friend's insistence, they'd stopped the heavy kissing, but there was still nuzzling, sickeningly sick cheek kissing. And Ino still felt humiliated, hurt, betrayed that Sasuke had finally been won by Sakura.

_Maybe another one..._She decided, downing the current cup and starting to pour another.

"Ino-san."

The blond looked up blearily upon hearing her name. Who had called her? Shikamaru and Chouji had left the party already, uninterested in the news Sakura had to share.

Green swam in front of her, and Ino squinted until one single figure stood before her.

"Lee-san?" She asked, wondering what he would want with her. As another of Sakura's friends, he'd been invited. As one who'd loved Sakura almost as long as she'd loved Sasuke, he would be just as depressed as her.

She felt the sake cup being tugged for her hand, and frowned. Realizing that it was Lee who was doing it, Ino quickly grew irritated at the other shinobi. "Pour your own, Lee-san!" She tried tugging it back, but strong fingers gently pried the cup away.

"You shouldn't be drinking so much." He explained, and Ino saw him removed the bottle of sake, setting it away from her.

"Don't lecture me, you're not my--" Ino struggled to stand in order to protest this decree, but she was more drunk than she had realized. Ino felt the ground move, and knew that she was falling. A small gasp escaped, mostly from surprise, not protesting the loss of her balance. But strong arms encircled her, and kept her up.

"I haven't drunk enough." The blond complained to the other, trying to wiggle out of his firm grip. "I still feel it..."

Lee followed her eyes to where Sasuke and Sakura sat, wrapped up in each other and oblivious to Ino's plight.

"That feeling won't disappear with sake." Lee told the broken-hearted kunoichi sadly, smiling bitterly. It was only too easy to sympathize with her. Though he knew no answers lied at the bottom of a sake bottle, he also knew exactly how she was feeling.

"Here, I'll take you home." Lee told her, starting to quietly exit out of the house.

But Ino, moved by the sake and her own will, wasn't ready to throw in the towel quite yet. "No!" She struggled, but Lee held her back securely, his own sober strength more than enough to keep Ino's attempts to free herself in check. "I...I need to win back Sasuke!"

Lee looked into her eyes, red-rimmed from crying and drinking, desperate from love.

You can try tomorrow when you're sober." Lee assured her kindly, the sad smile still on his face. "Right now, you need to go home."

Half-way to Ino's house she broke down, convulsing from sobbing so hard that she couldn't stand, let alone walk, even with Lee's help. Finally, he picked her up bridal-style and carried her home.

Upon arriving at her house, he took her up to her room and tucked her in, patting her gently on the forehead. Then he stood up to leave, but before he'd reached the door, Ino's bleary voice reached him.

"Come back in the morning, Lee. I'm going to need cheering up tomorrow when I wake up with my hang-over."

Lee turned back to her, a true smile on his face, instead of that sad one she'd seen since he first came and rescued her from the sake bottle. She greatly preferred this one. "Of course."

She gave her own smile in return, sleep quickly coming up to reach her. "Sakura's an idiot not to choose you."

Lee smiled even wider as he shut the door behind him, listening for a moment to Ino sleeping.

"And Sasuke's an idiot not to love you."

* * *

D'awww. The strangest couple ever, yet it makes complete sense.

In my head, at least. .>

Next up! NejiIno!


	3. Neji

I don't know about motivation, but being called the pioneer of anything is pretty awesome. XD

I'm absolutely amazed at how many people like what I'm writing. XDDD; I've always considered myself OKAY.

Well, I've written two stories where they were either not yeting dating, or just about to, so I'll be the creative little child I am, and try for a relationship in the present tense.

All of these reviews really got my muse going. I now have ideas for some of the other couples I'm going to be writing.

* * *

"Your hair is prettier than mine." 

Neji gave a slight groan, more for the purpose of stating a sense of tiredness at the subject that would inevitabily crop up from this statement than any kind of pain.

"Your hair is beautiful, Ino." He assured the blonde that currently was serving as his blanket, her eyes narrowed as she held a lock of raven hair that happened to be attached to the Hyuuga. "Just like the rest of you."

"But you're supposed to say that." She complained, grabbing a lock of blond hair to reference the raven lock that she held. "You're my boyfriend, after all."

Neji raised one eyebrow, and propped himself up slightly on his elbows, careful not to render the kunoichi laying on top of him uncomfortable. "So, beacause I'm dating you, that automatically nulls any say I have about your looks?"

"Exactly." Ino replied absent-mindedly, exaimining the two different hairs side-by-side. The colors were different, but together they stood out and enhanced each other. However, Neji's hair was definitely shinier and smoother than hers, and all together better looking.

Which lead to the meat of this conversation.

"We've been living together for months." Neji suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as Ino started on the familiar rant. He doubted it'd do either of them very good. "We eat the same food, we wash in the same shower, use the same shampoo and conditioner. I even do that little rinse and repeat nonsense. So, why is your hair so much better than mine?"

"Family? Hyuugas have nice hair." Neji suggested lazily, knowing better than to try an actual debate. He put one arm over her pajama-covered body, pulling her even closer to him. "Ino, does it really matter if one of us has slightly shinier hair than the other? I'd love you if you never washed your hair." He paused to allow Ino to shudder. "Go back to sleep, you get to sleep in today."

"And where are you going?" Ino murmured as Neji slipped from under her and started away. She was already calmed by Neji's small speech, as she always was.

"To take a shower."

"I think I should follow you in. Just to make sure you're not using some kind of secret hair thing without me." Teasing, however, was instinctive.

"Maybe tomorrow." He promised, smirking. "Today I just need to get cleaned up before I go on a mission." As he disappeared into the bathroom, Ino could hear him say "Secret hair thing?". She rolled over, pulling the covers over her head. _Maybe I'm too suspicious. It doesn't really matter if his hair is prettier, anyway._

Sure that Ino was safely asleep, Neji put his hand under the sink, opening a secret compartment and extracting a small bottle. It was a conditioner that few had ever heard of, and it was Neji's secret to beautiful hair.

He didn't particularly like lying to Ino, but...he had to make sure he had the prettiest hair in all of Konoha, didn't he?

* * *

NEJI IS COMPLETELY IN CHARACTER.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. .>

Well, now I have a humorous chapter. YAY.

Next up, Ibiki!


	4. Ibiki

Hey guys! x3 I finally got the next chapter up! Sorry it took so much longer than last time, but it was definitely a challenge. 

In fact, I absolutely despise this. xx

I'll try righting a better one, I promise. ...Later.

Oh well. -sigh-

I hope that you don't think of me too poorly. ;

* * *

It never occurred to Ino that thinking she was beautiful was egotistical. To her, it was simply fact. She'd grown up with her father pampering her, assuring her that she was the most beautiful girl in Konoha. When she grew up, boys stepped up to continue the mantra.

To her, beauty was a given.

Maybe it was a bit of a stretch to say that she had a charming personality, and no boy could resist her, but she was talking to Sakura at the moment, and she had to lay out all of her cards she could play.

"No boy can resist me! The only reason I didn't date Sasuke was because I wasn't mature enough." She explained, nodding wisely as she sipped her sake. "But **now**, if Sasuke was around, I'd definitely have him."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, then tilted her head, smiling slyly. "Let's test the theory, shall we?"

The blond kunoichi blinked for a second, trying to figure out what she was talking about. _Sasuke wasn't here, so how could that theory be tested? Oh! But we can test my irresistibility._

Ino looked around calmly, then her eyebrows raised, and a smirk rose. "The door test."

Sakura blinked now, not registering what Ino was saying. "Hmm?"

Ino pointed at the entrance of the bar. People came and went, on their business. "First guy to walk through the door, I'll date."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Ino! That sounds like one of the romantic comedies."

Ino nodded, a sly smile on her face. "Exactly. The first male shinobi to walk through that door will be mine."

Sakura mulled it over, than shrugged. "If you're really that irresistible, then it shouldn't be a problem." She decided, then turned and looked over at the door. "The stakes?"

Ino smiled, pressing a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "If I win, and the boy dates me, you will treat me to ramen. If not, I'll treat you."

"That's it?"

"What, do you want to bet your soul, or whatever? Fine. But if I lose, I still buy you ramen." Ino replied, and turned and looked at the door. Suddenly, the door moved, as a person started to enter the bar.

"There's your Prince Charming, Ino." Sakura said, as the person emerged into the dim bar light.

"...Oh my..." Ino muttered, her eyes wide as she watched the man walk to a bar stool by her, and sit down, ordering a drink. She knew him, not very well, but well enough. _Ibiki-sensei!_

Sakura giggled a little, sure that she would be treated to ramen soon enough. "Go ahead, Ino. Ask him."

* * *

Ino wasn't sure why Ibiki agreed to date her. When she had gone to ask him, she felt like a little kid playing a prank on an older kid who was a social outcast. It felt incredibly wrong.

It hadn't been easy for her to win that bet. She started visiting the bar every night, upon discovery that Ibiki was a regular. She started worrying about her ability to keep paying for drinks, in fact. However, just when Ino was really starting to worry, Ibiki had started paying for it.

Ino had protested, despite her puny pay. Ibiki merely shook his head, and grumbled in a manner that was the closest to pleasant the younger female had yet heard. "Don't worry about it. Interrogations pay well enough."

The cold, knowing smile had sent a chill down Ino's spine. The next day, she was all ready to call Sakura and arrange for Ino to feed her ramen, but something stopped her. He'd paid for her drink. That was improvement.

It was a week after that that Ibiki agreed to go to dinner with her. Once again, he insisted on paying.

A week later, they started dating.

* * *

"Okay, you can officially date anybody." Sakura admitted, sipping her ramen. "So, what now?"

"I laugh at your expense." Ino decided, nodding as she ate the most expensive ramen available.

"I mean about Ibiki!" The pink-haired kunoichi explained in exasperation. "What are you going to do about him now?"

"What do you think?" Ino replied absent-mindedly, busily slurping up noddles in a rather unfeminine way. "I'm going to date him."

"You mean...actually date him?" Sakura lowered her voice, as though afraid Ibiki might jump out of non-existent bushes and drag her off to interrogation.

"Sakura..." Ino trailed off, staring into her bowl of ramen. "Ibiki's not like anyone I've ever met before. I want to keep dating him, not just for the bet."

"How's he different, besides that his day job is to torture people?" Sakura hissed, starting to look worried. Winning a bet was one thing, but actually dating someone so dangerous...It scared her.

Ino looked up at her, smiling softly.

"He's never once told me I'm beautiful."

* * *

-stabs the story-

Next up will be Itachi!

AND IT'LL BE BETTER. I PROMISE.


	5. Itachi

I admit it.

I am the laziest author...EVER.

Well...maybe not ever.

But still extraordinarily lazy.

I apologize to those who actually like this fanfiction, as I really do try to update, but moving words from the notebook to the computer isn't the easiest of tasks.

I hope that this actually not-sucking chapter will make it up for you guys.

I know that Ino seems to be getting older and older as the chapters progress, so I decided to be a kind and loving author, and introduced everyone to mini!Ino. Hope no one was looking forward to the possible hotness of ItaIno. xD; Maybe I'll be nice and do another one later.

Enjoy

* * *

It had been two hours into training when Uchiha Itachi realized he was being watched. He was alarmed for all of three seconds until he realized the culprit. 

There, standing right at the edge of the clearing, was a young blond girl, no older than his brother. She was carefully watching, biting her bottom lip nervously. As Itachi observed the child, while pretending to have not noticed her, she saw that she'd routinely step forward a little, frown, and back up again.

Itachi couldn't help but smirk. Doubtlessly she was vastly intimidated by the most impressive prodigy that had ever lived in Konoha. He continued to practice, acting as though he did not see her. If she wished to speak to him, she would have to pull her nerves together.

Finally, she moved forward. Slowly she made her was to a few from the older male. Shaky words emerged from her mouth.

"Do you know Uchiha Sasuke?"

Finally the black-haired teenager ceased his training pretense. He turned lowly, wondering if his usually acute ears had deceived him. Surely this child had not gathered all her courage to investigate his utterly unimpressive younger brother? He looked down at her irately, and the blonde was obviously cowed.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi."

He felt that this statement would pride enough of an explanation. But the girl frowned a little, puzzling it out as though Itachi had told her a riddle.

"So…you know Sasuke?" Was her final conclusion.

Itachi felt a little twitch in his eye. How could this child not know who Uchiha Itachi was? If she had known him, she certainly didn't seem interested. How could his loser of a younger brother compare to him, prodigy of the Uchiha clan.

After a while of staring at the child blankly, carefully masking his bewilderment, Itachi chose to answer the question.

"He's my brother."

"Oh!" The girl's pale blue eyes widened in delight; this was obviously great news for her. Itachi had half a mind to take it back, but it was too late for that, for the youth had already procured a letter from her pocket and was it out.

Itachi was more than mildly disgusted to see that the envelope was a nauseating bright pink, with his brother's name etched into in what was probably the girl's best handwriting. His nose was assaulted by the perfume wafting from it, probably stolen from her mother.

"Could you give this to Sasuke?" she asked, smiling hopefully. Itachi opened his mouth immediately to refuse, but stopped. The girl was obviously putting all her faith in this letter, and in him, hoping that the silly letter would earn her true love.

Closing his mouth, he nodded silently instead, accepting the letter from gleeful hands. He watched the girl run off, joyfully shouting thanks to him.

Grinning coldly, Itachi stuck the letter in his pocket.

* * *

"Itachi, are you going to eat, or do I need to feed it to the Inuzuka's dogs?" 

Itachi didn't look up from the letter. "I'll be there in a minute, mother he called to the other room. _This girl needs a dictionary._ He though as his eyes caught another misspelling. She actually wanted her crush to see this?

"Itachi?" This time he looked up, to see his brother's head poking into the room. "What're you reading?"

The Uchiha heir looked up from the part where the silly girly stated how good-looking she found Sasuke. His eyes took in his little brother's appearance. His hair was not in the manifestation of a raven. More like a lump of coal.

"Fan letter." He replied shortly, and then returned to the letter. Dark pools of onyx? Even if onyx had been spelled right, it would've been a pathetic attempt to describe his brother's eyes. Admittedly, the words were a decent attempt at eloquence for a small child. She'd probably been watching too much TV.

"Can I read?" The younger Uchiha asked excitedly, already inching forward to make an attempt.

"No." was the blunt answer as Itachi stood, tucking the letter deep in his pocket. He'd keep the letter, strictly for amusement.

"I wish I had fan letters." Sasuke mused, the usual admiration for her awesome older brother filling his unonyx eyes.

"Maybe if you ever achieve my abilities." The elder replied smoothly.

She was doing the girl a favor, keeping that silly letter for himself. Even if Sasuke didn't laugh in her face at such childishness, he was clearly misguided in her infatuation. He would keep the letter, in hope that she would come to her senses and find a worthier object for her affections.

Someone, Itachi mused as he went to dinner, like him.

* * *

It's official. 

Itachi is an evil mofo.

Few knew how his evil really started, however...DUNDUNDUN.

Poor Ino. Itachi is hot, but a crazed psychopath rarely makes for a good boyfriend.

If you count being a good boyfriend as not comiting wholesale slaughter. xD

Next up:

More proof I'm a giant BUTT of an author, by doing a chapter on a character no one requested:D

TO BE CONTINUED (if I stop being a butt)


End file.
